


Who, in the Name of Charity and Goodwill

by Plainsong_451



Category: Rudolf (Színház), Rudolf - Wildhorn/Murphy/Huang/Knighton, 匈梅耶林
Genre: Hungarian musical
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plainsong_451/pseuds/Plainsong_451
Summary: 「別鬧了，渾小子(cowboy)！」「什麼，我本來就是啊！」大概是一個這樣的故事。再次開腦洞，背景草原/西部片au的匈版梅耶林韻事(我為什麼會寫出這種東西...)梅沙演滷豆腐的那個版本。塔菲跟表姊曾經有戀情的設定依照匈版，另外：1. 私設塔菲和瑪莉是兄妹(事實上這篇的起源完全是因為有人說Hommonay看起來很像病嬌哥哥) 2. 全員降齡，私設首相塔菲19歲、表姊瑪麗差不多、豆腐14歲、瑪莉12歲2006年的版本，演員是Mészáros Árpád Zsolt、Vágó Zsuzsi、Homonnay Zsolt、Janza Kata
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Who, in the Name of Charity and Goodwill

**Author's Note:**

> 沒用的背景知識：  
> 1\. 篇名取這樣只是出於剛看完Pulp Fiction...  
> 2\. 心情過好的時候寫的  
> 3\. 文溫德斯式練習：把人丟在路邊看看好了

每個故事都有開頭。教堂鐘塔的不幸倒塌，要從那隻犯牙痛的老馬講起；鎮長夫人的離家出走，要講到鎮長先生年少風流的糟糕後遺症；小鎮上禮拜的大型停電，全歸功現任鎮長的第幾屆 (鬼才知道！)連任… 去他的，說到為什麼要一個人在將近黃昏的時候，倚著鎮外的柵欄邊木頭人似地傻傻站著，這就要說到他可人的妹妹、那把槍、和那該死的小子魯道夫… 

塔菲劃了根火柴點菸，裝模作樣地深吸一口。他側過頭，身後空曠的原野迎著一陣陣長吁短嘆的風，幾叢乾巴巴的草，無精打采地伸展，但天空還沒有還沒有很暗，甚至夕陽還未碰到地平線，它殷紅的緞子只在瞇起的眼中暈開。整部字典砸在這地方只會得到一個字：荒涼。可貴又缺乏娛樂的「小鎮風情」，遠離魔鬼的試探，平日刺激總得自己找。塔菲悻悻然地想著，這大概就是為什麼法蘭茲‧喬瑟夫鎮長的兒子，那個十四歲、皮膚白皙，平常喜歡跟空氣說話的神經質小子，手裡拿著個不知什麼對著腦袋比劃。我的天，他當時遠遠瞥見，來不及注意那是玩具還是真貨，倒是目睹自家的妹妹瑪莉接著伸出她纖細的小手，深情握住對方同樣細扁的手臂，沒什麼身高阻礙的吻上臉頰。他看了噁心得渾身不對勁，甚至到控制不了自己身體的地步，至少這是他給瑪麗‧門德爾，也就是魯道夫的表姊解釋對方臉上關節印的由來。瑪麗可悲地看了他一眼，頭也不回扶著魯道夫回家去了。

他們曾經還一起過夜過呢。

塔菲在心裡罵了一聲「混蛋」，主要是在罵魯道夫，一半罵瑪麗和自己。風變大了點，他壓緊自己的帽子，這個時候大部分的孩子已經回家了，收音機的聲音斷斷續續飄來，周圍很安靜。他從牧場下了工就在這裡等，等魯道夫，他要當面告知那個小子少再纏著他妹妹不放。浪蕩的傢伙，家喻戶曉的多情，跟誰家叫史蒂芬妮的漂亮小女孩私訂終生。他一不注意沒盯緊瑪莉，上個月她和那傢伙一起去了園遊會，回來之後被迷得失魂落魄。塔菲捏扁了菸，丟在地上使力踩了踩，心裡想著這種人長大了多可怕。

他一抬頭就看見一個影子從眼角飛了過去。該死，他沒想到魯道夫不走正路 (他早該想到的)，肯定是看到自己之後沒命地逃走。自己還像個蠢蛋晾在那裏，去他媽的，塔菲當機立斷決定不追了，追上去的看起來更像個蠢蛋，尤其是已經確信自己追不上的時候。閉嘴，你們所有人，我現在揍誰都行。塔菲朝著四十五度角上方吼道，低頭看到有隻屬於十二歲小女生的手扯著他的袖子。

「你剛剛跟他在一起？」回應他的是一個傻氣卻又挑釁的笑容。

他又想到那把槍，有些人危險就是因為他們太天真了。那道笑容劈在他心頭。「你要知道一個小姑娘，既沒有錢，也沒有希望… 我知道你要什麼。」

「喔，我倒希望你說快點。」她的聲音很清脆。

「我們來做個交易。想想你最後會失去什麼，然後給自己選一個安全的未來。這次的結果也會很簡單，你會離開他，就像之前的誰…」

「但魯道夫總是讓我很高興，他說他最愛的就是我！」

「他在你之前跟多少人在一起過，吭？我也相信他，這真美好。但你知道他已經跟那個女孩，史蒂芬妮在一起了？我只是要你選一個他以外的人，其他我不管，要哭要笑隨便你。」

塔菲頭痛了起來。他知道這只是小學生之間的戀情，根本沒有必要搞出人命。但他妹妹那群朋友對待它的程度，認真地好像在看待什麼奧地利王子與他的秘密情人之類的，簡直可以唱一整齣音樂劇。他默默看著瑪莉的眼眶紅了起來。

「我不會後悔！這世界毀了，怎麼了… 都沒差！我相信他，你知道我相信他，他也真的愛我…」

「我跟你賭，你不理他一個禮拜看看，他馬上就會把到新的妹子！」

亮晃晃的光閃爍，他下意識後退一步才意識到瑪莉抽出小刀，刀尖對著他。在我眼前的是一把匕首嗎？刀是他的，他平常隨身攜帶，在等魯道夫時因為太無聊被他抽出來刮木條，地上有個捲在一起的繩圈，他把小刀丟在上面忘在一旁。

「給我，在地獄等著…」她咬牙切齒地說。塔菲冷冷地握住小刀，一把扯了回去。瑪莉猛然哭出聲音。

「反正我一定會贏。」

他的手平舉，小刀直指對方眉心，瑪莉還稚嫩的小臉因為哭泣擠成一團，但同時恐懼地畏縮了一下。看到了嗎？看到了嗎？他想抓著他妹妹的肩膀，搖晃她直到她看清這個事實。你還想活下去，對吧？你還有未來，你還有很多改變的機會，屬於你們這輩、比我經歷過還多的那些… 但她哭得像秋天的葉子，風一吹就往上飛，這副模樣他很熟悉。他把小刀收回磨損的牛仔褲口袋，笨拙地想安慰她，瑪莉用手臂擋開。她拋下他，順著大路往家的方向跑走了。

塔菲一個人站著，菸已經熄了，他又劃了一根火柴，在太陽下山後的昏暗中靜靜吸著菸。愛情，相信愛情？他悶悶不樂地想著，他又不是沒有十四歲過，才不過五年前的事… 瑪麗．門德爾作為過去鬼魂的一部份無預警地浮現在腦海。她那天穿紅色，一身紅色的連身裙，而他著了魔地不願去看她。後來怎麼了──跳舞。他邀了她，她手肘撐在木頭桌上，另一手扣著飲料，兩隻腳則以當時父母為之詬病的姿態交叉在一起翹著。這時她眨了眨眼，她該死的對他眨了眨眼… 該死的所有魯道夫家族的人全都去死吧，他倒嗆了一口。但誰能怪她呢？她是那麼的美好… 那些逝去的全回來了。暴風、陣雨、冰雹、心思相通的瞬間、那些懷中的轉圈、那些腳步，和那雙燃燒著、總是望進他的明亮眼眸… 而他相信，那時他真的相信… 傍晚的涼風吹過。站在柵欄邊的年輕人露出一個輕輕的笑容，他的眼神是溫柔的。


End file.
